The Camp Raiders
by DarkspiritsXx
Summary: A young pup named Austin is thrown out into the real world in one single night. Can he handle it, or will he die trying? This is my first story, so I'm open to critiques!
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

My life as a pup was pretty normal. Yep, that's right. A pup. I'm no normal person. I'm a werewolf; and before any questions are asked, yes, there are vampires and other creatures too. No, I'm not lying because this is a story about my life; why would I lie to myself?

Before I start ranting about my life as a kid, there's a few things to know. My name's Austin Pierce and I'm a member of the Camp Raider's pack. I have a sister who is a pain in the neck and she's older than me by 4 years! My sister's name is Delilah and she's a pure black wolf. It's not the rarest fur color and she knows it. She's also been treated like a precious jewel ever since she was born. I was treated like any normal kid; I got told no on a regular basis while my sister was allowed to do everything. She didn't have a problem with it and I wasn't bothered by it at all. She was a girl and I was a guy. There were major differences on what we wanted to do, and generally my sister's wants were less dangerous.

Enough about my sister, my parents need to get recognized too. My dad was born into this pack and one day found my mother wandering the forest on her own. He obviously rescued her and brought her to the pack where she went through the trials and got her mark. Eventually they both fell in love, and well, you can tell what happened. My mother's name is Asari. It was given to her after she completed the trials and got her mark. Before that she was just known as stray and my mom wasn't treated very nicely. However, most wolves shut up and didn't talk to her when my father was around.

My father's name is Alastair. He's well respected in our pack and extremely loyal to our Alpha. If the Alpha said to go jump off of a bridge, he would do it without hesitation. He was also the youngest member of our pack to go through the trials and get his mark.

The trials are extremely painful and hard to go through but no one knows exactly what happens during them. The adults never talk about it so the younger wolves are left to make up horror stories. After the trials, every wolf gets something called their mark. It's not the same as a mating mark but there's a good reason for them. They tell other wolves how strong that particular wolf is. Most packs are terrified of the Camp Raider's because if a wolf got a mark that said that they were weak, they got thrown out into the wild to either be killed, or to go join another pack. The Camp Raider's was only made up of the most powerful and successful wolves.

We had two enemies that didn't fear us; the elves and the Sun Predators. Every elf is born with a special talent that usually makes up their role in society. All elves were ruled by King and Queen Svga. Both the king and queen were power hungry and they wanted to raise their social standing by defeating and killing all of the members of the Camp Raider's.

The Sun Predators had a different reason for wanting us dead; it was made up mostly of the wolves that were cast out of our pack. It had a few wolves from different clans but they all hated my packs guts. No one is sure of who started the pack, but their leader was named Bloodmane for his crimson fur coat. The moms in the nursery always told terrifying stories about him to warn us not to do something and it worked. Many of the young wolves in the clan, including me and Delilah, were horrified by the wolf.

But others laughed at the wolf's name, claiming that he wasn't real and his pack wasn't either. Maybe his pack wasn't real, but our Alpha knew for sure that we had two powerful enemies that could not be taken lightly.

The destruction of our pack started the night before my sister's trial day. No one knows who it was and there's a good reason for that;

_I am the _**ONLY**_survivor._


	2. 1 The Feast

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"Austin! Delilah! Come back inside! Your father just got back with the hunting party!" my mother barked from the entrance of the pack's home. The entrance was a barricade of thorns and traps that was almost impossible to get through unless you knew what to look for. It was the perfect thing to keep unwanted animals from getting into our camp; it also kept us trapped in. Two pups could fit side by side in the opening but only one adult could go through at a time.

"Told you Delilah! I told you it was dad and everyone else!" I happily yelped as she pounced on me. "Oh whatever pip-squeak," she smiled as I struggled to get out of her grasp. Even though she's a female, she's pretty tough to beat in a fighting competition. Finally I was able to escape her anaconda like grip and run a few feet away before stopping. I smirked over my shoulder at her, "Race ya home!" I bolted off towards my mother and heard a 'umph' behind me as my klutzy sibling fell on her face when she tried to catch up to me. "And the winner is…..the amazing speedster, Austin!" My mother laughed as we both waited for my sister. 'That wasn't fair', or 'He got a head start!' were my sister's main complaints as all three of us walked through the entrance way of death; my sister and I in the front while my mother walked behind us, careful to remind us of the traps.

After a few minutes of walking, we entered the camp site. It wasn't much of a site but it was sufficient enough to house 150 werewolves. It contained a nursery, the Alpha's house, the Trial hole, a mini hotel for the pack members to rest in, the Lobby, a doctors hut, and a marketplace for wolves to sell their hunts or something they found while wandering the forest on a patrol. All in all, our camp was more of a mini city. Most of us preferred to be in our human form while we were in the camp, but some chose to be in their wolf form. I can't blame them. It gets hot when ever you live in the bottom of a closed-off valley and you're body decides to sweat buckets of water off.

"Daddy!" Delilah's delighted squeals tore me from my thoughts. My father laughed and pretended to get pinned down by my sister as she jumped on him, "Ah! Asari, help! I believe the jewel is stronger than she looks!" I smiled at that and walked over to my role model. "Morning father!" He smirked and licked my face, making me scrunch my face up in disgust; he still hadn't turned back into his human form. "Ewwwww!" I whined as I rubbed my head against my dad's chest, "Gross! Dad!" He chuckled and looked at my mom, "We caught two bucks and a stray elk. I believe that Jackson is making a special feast tonight before your trial Delilah." When he mentioned my sister he turned his gaze to her. I also looked at my sister. She puffed her chest out and jumped down from my father's back, "I'll make it through the trials and get a mark of the highest strength!" My father smiled, obviously amused by my sister's confidence, "You better not get a bad mark missy. I won't be able to help you, even if I am the Alpha."

Oh, did I forget to mention that? My father is the Alpha of the pack. That makes my mom the Luna Beta; I'm the prince and my sister is the princess. My sister rolled her eyes, "You won't have to, almighty Alpha. I'm a strong, fearless-" All the sudden a spider skidded right in front of my sister, making her jump and bolt behind my mom. Delilah then proceeded freak out while the rest of us laughed. "Fearless, huh?" I joked with my dad. He just laughed even more at that.

My sister stalked away towards the Lobby once she got tired of hearing us laugh. The rest of us followed after her, my mom and dad's tails intertwined while I walked off to the side of my father. Other packs members noticed us heading towards the Lobby so they followed hungrily; they knew that Jackson was going to be serving a feast for Delilah and no one wanted to miss it. Jackson's meals were absolutely amazing.

The smell of cooked elk and buck blew out to greet our hungry noses with their savory scent. It led us to a room with many tables and many more chairs. On top of those tables laid the food; there was even more than I could of imagined. Of course the chef would go overboard with the Alpha's daughter's feast. It only left me imagining what would happen at mine.

Once the entire pack sat down to eat at the tables, the chef walked out and stood in the middle of the room, practically demanding everyones attention, "Today there will be three main courses to the feast. The first one is the main course. It includes cooked elk and buck, salad with a cranberry sauce poured delicately on top, oven roasted asparagus and carrots, mashed potatoes, croissants with apple-butter spread on top and then melted, and for the final piece, some french toast as requested from Delilah." With that he bowed and walked off to kitchen to prepare the desert.

Following the tradition, my sister got to be the first served. After that, it was every wolf for himself. The food was practically nonexistent after 2 minutes. As usual, almost no one was going to be able to eat dessert since they stuffed themselves to the point of popping like a balloon. I was one of the lucky few who was careful enough to not stuff my stomach full and I was happy about that. Sure, the main courses were good, but the desserts was always better.

After a good 15 minutes of waiting, Jackson came out with some of his helpers pushing the dessert carts to the tables; taking the empty plates and replacing them with plates or bowls full of irresistible sugar. Jackson then began his little introduction to the food, "For the second course, I have prepared my specialities-" Many barks of approval were heard from around the room when they heard him say 'specialities'. He cleared his throat before continuing again after everyone quieted down, " ...the oreo cookie pancake, chocolate chip cookies, vanilla, chocolate, mint, strawberry and every other type of ice cream imaginable, cinnamon roll waffles, cream popsicles which were also requested by Delilah, and my personal favorite, the cheesecake cake batter dip served with freshly baked graham crackers. Please enjoy."

This time, I stuffed myself full with all the different types of desserts; not thinking about the consequences that were sure to come later. It tends to happen a lot whenever the food is this mouthwatering. Jackson walked out of the kitchen again, looking at all the tables as he passed them with a pleased expression. He returned to his normal place in the middle of the room and excitedly told us about the third course while his helpers cleaned up the tables. " And for our third and final course is a hunt." All the wolves looked at him. This was the first time he ever thought of making us hunt after we had just ate. Jackson waited for the noise to calm down again, " The beast you're looking for is a white rabbit with a red target on it's back. I let it out into the camp a couple minutes ago..." He smiled devilishly, " ...so I have no idea where it could've gone. Whoever finds it, brings it back here safely, without killing it, you and your family get to enjoy one treat before the night is over." Then he just walked away. I smirked and got out of my seat to begin transforming. As I felt fur cover my body, my bones breaking and then reassembling themselves, I let out a giant howl. That's when it began. Everyone else shifted into their wolf form and ran out after me.

I ran to the first place I thought Jackson would let our prey out at: the medicine den. I sniffed the ground and slowly moved my nose up into the air to where it caught a rabbit scent. _Bingo_. Following the trail it led me to my family house. The rabbit had dug a mini hole right beside our house in the bushes, but since the hole was just started, I could still see the rabbit and it's red target. I smirked and put my muzzle into the rabbit hole, grabbing it's tail and dragging it out by my teeth. I put my paws around it and bit the scruff of it's neck before I ran off towards the Lobby. Without realizing, I went through the back ways to the Lobby so no one would know that I had the rabbit already. I stopped behind a building and waited in the shadows for what seemed like an excruciating amount of time for the main road to clear up so I could make a dash to the Lobby. _One more wolf left…_ I watched as the wolf ran off to the markets before I darted out, making sure not to hurt the rabbit, and got to the Lobby. I had to jump up to unlock the door to the dining area, but I made it and that's all that mattered.

Jackson looked surprised when I walked in with the rabbit, " Austin? How'd you find it already?" I gave the terrified bundle of fur to Jackson before stepping back and turning back into my human-like form. I just shrugged when he asked the same question again and smiled, wagging my tail that never goes away. Jackson laughed, " Right. You're the Alpha's kid who doesn't speak unless it's to your family. Am I right?" He received another nod from me. Jackson ruffled my hair before saying, " Anyways, let's go announce the winners of the hunt!"

We both walked outside and into the main road before he howled. Everyone came running to see who won or what was wrong. Jackson smiled at my father and proclaimed my family as the winners. My father shifted back into his human form and walked over to us, telling the others to get some sleep or to go on the patrols if it was their turn. My family stayed behind as the others departed and my father and Jackson talked to each other quietly. A minute or two later my father asked me to come stand by him; I happily obliged.

My father smiled proudly as Jackson spoke to my family, " For finding the rabbit of the hunt, the Alpha and I have agreed to let Austin, his son, become the Alpha after his trials." My sister gaped at my father and Jackson while my mother howled happily, coming over to me and licking my face. My dad saw the look disappointment on Delilah's face so he took her out on a walk; most likely to tell her why I have surpassed her.

Asari, my mom, picked me up by the scruff on my neck and took me home. Moments later, my dad and a happy looking Delilah entered the house. My sister and mother shifted into their human forms and everyone got ready to go to sleep. Both of my parents came into Delilah and I's room and read us a story. Near the end of the book, I drifted off to sleep. Delilah did too and our parents quietly left our room and went to their own. After all, we all had a big day tomorrow. Or, at least, that's what we thought.

**Please review!**

**Also, I'm looking for editors that would like to help me edit my stories. I would very much appreciate it!**


End file.
